Notes: The Revised Edition
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: Yes, another "Notes" fic, though this one is less lame. Alex, Sean, and I decided to give this whole thing another go, though we're ignoring ALL of the sequel, and a good chunk of the original, so it's much better, without the crappy plots. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**We're baaaaaaaaaaaack! Yes, I know, I said that at the beginning of the last fic, but now we're really back. Without Aja. Because we feel like it. So now it's just me, Sean, and Alex, and I have taken over the role of Bella. Okay, so basically, ignore ALL of "Notes: The Sequel" and everything after chapter 60 (or 61, depending on if you pay attention to the chapter number that Fanfiction puts up or the one I put right after) of Notes. Yes, we are scrapping 40 chapters worth of material, because we feel like it. See, the three of us got together a couple days ago and re-read a bunch of our chapters...then decided it was so much fun, maybe we should continue it. SO we decided to completely ignore that huge chunk of chapters (including everything involving the Volturi and Sean's stupid plot idea at the end XD) and we're not even going to come up with an excuse as to why none of that happened. It just didn't. There's your excuse. XP**

**So now, to refresh everyone's memory, we are starting just after Seth proposed to Rhys. Yes, I will put everyone's font thingy at the beginning, just to make it easier on you all. Also:**

**Sean = Edward, Rhys**

**Alex = Alice**

**Me = Nessie, Seth, Bella**

**Just so you know so you can properly say crap in reviews. XD And now, here we go!**

**Notes: The Revised Edition**

**Chapter 1**

_**Edward, **_Rhys, **Nessie, Seth, **_Alice, Bella_

XXXXXXXXXX

_**So when is the wedding?**_

-bursting with happiness- Hopefully soon! -looks at Alice- Pleeeeasee?

**Calm down, Rhys, you're going to break the chair if you bounce too much more.**

**How far have you come on the wedding plans, Alice?**

_I've almost gotten everything that I've ordered from overseas here, but the cake got back-ordered._

_**Well, that sucks.**_

Oh, well...okay. Who exactly is coming? Obviously you guys, the wolves, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rose...anybody else?

**It's your guys' wedding, is there anyone else you want to invite?**

**I don't think so...Rhys?**

_If anyone else wants to come then I'll have to kick them, then go through the painful process of changing some orders._

_**THAT would be entertaining...where's Bella?**_

No, there's nobody else I want to invite. Do we have a tentative date?

**...you can be very violent when something interferes with your plans, Auntie Alice.**

_Hey, I was "in the bathroom". What'd I miss? -looks at above conversation- Oh...that's what I missed._

**Oh, hey, Bella.**

_I don't get violent, I just have to kill everything in a five mile radius._

_**..Been there, seen that. -shudders-**_

Really? When did this happen?

**-shudder-**

_It certainly didn't happen at any point that I've known you._

**So...Alice...how much longer do we have to wait for the wedding?**

_Oh, right, that. The wedding will be on Monday._

_**Rhys, we don't talk about it. It was rather traumatic for all of us.**_

MONDAY? -super excited- Thanks Auntie Alice! And Edward, really? Wow.

**Rhys, CALM DOWN!**

_Hey, now I'm curious. What happened, Edward?_

**Monday? Really? Sweet! I can't wait!**

_Wait a second, I'm getting a call on my cell from the tailors. Hopefully they have the suits done. -picks up the phone- Hello? Yes, I do need them then. What? No! It can't be held off! Well fine! I'll just never use your services ever again! -hangs up- ...well, I guess I'm going to be making the suits myself._

_**One day, Alice decided she wanted to replace all of the curtains in our house. The curtain place didn't have enough material to fill her order, and the next day, the store was gone, and 23 employees were mysteriously missing. She never did tell us what she did with them.**_

Seth! It'll finally be official! -gives him a huge hug-

**...O_O...**

_I never knew you were that evil, Alice._

**-hugging him tightly- This is so exciting!**

_It wouldn't have been so extreme if they didn't tell me to screw myself._

_**Hence, what Alice wants, Alice gets.**_

-extracts himself- What about a honeymoon? -winks at Seth-

**Wow, Auntie Alice. Do I even want to know what you did?**

_Alice, I don't think I know you anymore._

**Hmm...-grin- I'm sure we could think of _something_...**

_Relax, I didn't kill anyone._

_**Suuuuure you didn't. -smirk-**_

We could ask Carlisle and Esme if we could use Isle Esme?

**Oh, the irony of that island...**

_-sighs- That island is beginning to lose its special intimacy._

**That sounds like a great idea.**

_**Bella, we'll always be the first to break the headboard. -grins-**_

...sorry, Bella.

XXXXXXXXXX

**There you go, everyone. I apologize for any confusion this newest fic may cause...though I do hope the note at the beginning cleared most things up. If it didn't, however, feel free to say something in a review or PM. XD The three of us are going to be meeting semi-regularly for a few hours each time, so hopefully the chapters will end up being a bit longer than this, and longer than the length you're used to. The only reason this one is so short is because we spent an hour or so going over options for a roleplay. Oh, btw, we have tentative plans in the future for doing either a TMI (The Mortal Instruments) or HoN (House of Night) roleplay, once we're done with this one...or possibly at the same time, I dunno. But if you're a fan of either of those fandoms, then keep your eyes glued on me, because I'll most likely be the one posting them. XD Oh, and the reason Bella didn't show up til later was because I totally forgot that I'm her now. But don't worry, that won't happen again!**

**Whoa...wall of text, much? Sorry 'bout that, folks. I apparently don't know how to use paragraphs in my Author's Notes...anyway, please review and show us that you're not terribly pissed we've made you wait so long for any hint of anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thank you very much to Shining-in-Sunlight for being the only _legitimate_ reviewer so far. No, Sean, you do NOT count. XP And as far as your request goes, Shining-in-Sunlight, we thought about it. We really did. But as much as we'd love to do anything fic-related that you ask of us because we want to keep however many reviewers we can...typing it up the way we're doing makes it look more like the six characters are ACTUALLY passing notes, which was our whole intention to begin with. The only reason we switched to putting the name first was because I ran out of font thingies to use...sorry. We're going to wait a couple more chapters and see if anyone else reviews saying they prefer it one way or the other, and if you turn out to be our only reviewer, then we'll happily switch for your convenience.**

**So readers: You have a choice. Would you rather me type up the chapters like I have been doing (so when _Edward says something it looks like this_, or when **_Bella says something it looks like this_**, etc) or switch to the way we were doing during the last chunk of "Notes" and all of the sequel (so it would be Edward: blah blah blah  
****Nessie: blah blah blah  
Alice: blah blah blah etc)? The choice is yours. We will do whatever pleases the most amount of readers, but you have to review to tell us which you'd prefer. Otherwise we won't know, and then you can't get mad if we don't do things the way you want. XD Well, you can't _reasonably_ get mad, at least.  
**

**And yes, we set the wedding for yesterday (Monday) knowing full well we'd get together again today (Tuesday). Just a quick reminder, folks, when there are brackets beside a reply in either bold, _bold italics, _**_or underlined italics ,_** it means that one of us (me, _Sean, _**_or Alex_**) is writing something in those brackets. So now, without further ado, I present to you...**

**Chapter 2! Heh heh...I rhymed...**

**Nessie,** _Bella, _**Seth, **_Alice__, _**_Edward, _**Rhys

XXXXXXXXXX

**So...Rhys...Seth...**

_Are you happy now?_

**Yes! Thank you sooooo much for the brilliant wedding, Alice!**

_I'm glad that I made the suits in time, and that the cake got here in perfect condition._

_**And untouched by Emmett. I caught him trying to spike the punch three separate times.**_

YES! Thank you Auntie Alice! -giant hug-

**-smiles- I'm glad the two of you are happy.**

_What are we going to do now, then?_

**Dunno...can Rhys and I use Isle Esme for our honeymoon?**

_I guess we'll have to stock it with food if you do._

_**Yeah. Enough for two months. These two will go through it in two days.**_

-blush- Sorry. Is that a yes, then? -hopeful-

**Suddenly, I'm glad you're not a girl, Rhys. It would be too ironic if three generations in a row got pregnant on Isle Esme.**

_Yes, Rhys, it's a yes. -smiles-_

**YES! Thank you guys!**

_Try not to break the beds._

_**I doubt they have that much control. -grins at Bella-**_

Hey! We do so! ...sometimes...

**-laughs-**

_-winks at Edward, grinning-_

**But not often...**

_-laughs-_

_**Do you guys have a date in mind?**_

Uhm...Seth?

**-twiddles thumbs-**

_Alice, I really hope those new clothes you bought aren't going to be used to play "Bella Barbie"..._

**Hmmm...Thursday?**

_Well, you're hard and cold, so you make a perfect Barbie!_

_**-snickers- I've played Bella Barbie before...-grins-**_

Really didn't need that image, thanks.

**-shudder- I'd rather not try to imagine what you've dressed Mom up in, Dad...**

_Actually, Edward was more of a fan of "undress Bella Barbie"..._

**...no comment. Rhys, how does Thursday sound?**

_Don't worry, I'll be playing the version that puts clothes **on** her._

_**Awww...you're no fun, Alice.**_

Thursday sounds good. -grins- Anything in particular we should bring?

**T.M.I.**

_Edward, it really wouldn't be nearly as much fun if it weren't you undressing me. -wink-_

**Hmm...let's see...I dunno. Can _you_ think of anything?**

_I'll let you have her afterwards, Edward._

_**Rawr. It's sad we have to wait til later.**_

Not really...and in reference to what the rest of you guys are talking about, I would be more disturbed if my Grandma wasn't only one year older than me...O-o (A/N: Once again, people, that is supposed to be "O_o" but it doesn't work very well when Rhys is underlined...)

**...that is...very disturbing...and I thought it was bad that my mom's only two years older than me...**

_Yeah, well, the age differences are really screwed up in this family. And Edward, it is very sad..._

**No kidding. About the age thing, that is.**

_Edward and I are actually the same real age. We were both born in 1901._ (A/N: This is true.)

_**Well, none of us age...at all. Even the wolves. As long as we're around, they retain their wolf side, and therefore don't age.**_

And I'm done growing...don't you have one more year to go, Mom?

**I think so...though there really won't be much difference between me now and me when my last year hits.**

_I'm just happy not to be the youngest any more._

**Technically, all us wolves _can_ age if we give up our wolf selves, like Quil is planning on doing once Claire is old enough. Lucky for me and Jake, the people we imprinted on don't age, so we don't have to give up our awesome wolfieness.**

_... (RELEASE THE CAPAPLUTS!) _(A/N: Yes, that is supposed to be "capapluts". It was not a typo on my part. Why is it like this? It's a long story...don't ask. XP)

_**Oh. Is anybody else? Because that would suck for Quil if he aged and nobody else did. (READERS! We need you to check on the whole "wolves being immortal/aging" thing. Please let us know what you find out.) **_(A/N: I'll explain what he means at the end of the chapter.)

Seth, you better not start aging on me. -playful shove-

**As far as I know, none of the rest of Jake's pack is going to stay a wolf forever...**

_It would suck..._

**Don't worry, Rhys, I won't. -grin- And yeah, as far as I know, Jake and I are the only ones with non-aging Imprintees.**

_I guess Emily must be quite a bit older than Sam now..._

_**Hmmm...won't that be difficult for Jacob and you, Seth, to sit around, this age, while the rest of your pack gets old and dies?**_

Yeah...that's gonna suck for you guys...

**Sigh...I want pie.**

_I want blood._

**I want Rhys. Oh wait, I've already got you. -grins-**

_... (I want capapluts.)_

_**...I'm assuming you're all too overcome with grief to respond...-eyeroll-**_

Yep, you do. Forever. Literally.

**Hmm? Sorry, Dad, I was too busy fantasizing about pie. And Jacob. And eating pie off Jacob's chest...what are we talking about?**

_No! Nessie! Bad!_

**-grin at Rhys- Edward, I'm avoiding the question because I really don't want to think about it.**

_I'm gonna go shopping. -leaves-_

_**You know, for once, I'm going with Alice. -leaves-**_

Shall we go, Seth?

**Sure. -they go-**

_-leaves-_

**Mmm...pie...huh? Everyone's gone...-leaves in search of Jacob...and pie-**

XXXXXXXXXX

**There you have it. This one was longer than the last one! Yay! Now for an explanation of Sean's statement...**

**We have a slight disagreement in terms of interpreting the wolves' whole "not aging" thing...Sean thinks that they are all forced to constantly change into wolves, and can't choose to stop, as long as there are vampires around. Once all the vampires leave, and there's no "threat", then they can each choose whether to continue being wolves and not age, or give up their wolf selves and age like a normal human. My interpretation of it is that the wolves can choose to stop phasing at any point, regardless of whether there are vamps around or not. Which do you guys think it is?**

**In any case, please review! Even if you don't feel like answering either of the questions we've posed to you guys...please review anyway and make us happy! XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, folks! This was actually written on Friday...so it's taken me four days to post it. Wow. In my defense, I was gone all day Sunday and most of Saturday, so I couldn't write then. But in any case, I'm writing now! XP So yeah, here goes. We kinda sorta screw up on the order of people replying...we got confused. So rather than put it in the correct order, I'm just leaving it all as is, because it would get confusing otherwise. **

**Chapter 3**

_**Edward, **_Rhys, _Alice, _**Nessie, **_Bella, _**Seth**

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Seth, can you at least try to contain your thoughts? And Rhys, no you are not any better at controlling them than him. -shudder-**_

Sorry! We try...it's just hard. -laughs-

_-doing origami-_

**-laughs-**

_Oh, Edward, just keep your thoughts focused on tonight. -wink-_

**-grins- Sorry, Eddo. -laughs-**

_-inside reverse fold-_

_**I'm trying, but it's hard to focus standing in the middle of this rainbow.**_

Hey! -shoves, grinning- Be nice!

**-laughs harder-**

_Do you want me to shield them for you, honey?_

**No! No shields here! -dramatic flailing-**

_-valley fold-_

_**Calm down, windmill. You're gonna blow us all away. And Rhys, I am nice.**_

Suuure...-eyeroll-

**So...what are we gonna do now?**

_Lift the shield from my thoughts and show Edward my plans for tonight...-does just this-_

**Umm...Bella? I think Nessie was meaning _all_ of us, not just you. And ew.**

_-pleat fold-_

_**Oh my...delving into Emmett and Rosalie's realm, are we?**_

O-o ...Uhhh...we could...I got nothing. But speaking of plans, do _we_ have any, Seth? (A/N: Once again, that's supposed to be "O_o")

**-shudder-**

_-winks- You know you like it._

**Hmmm...I dunno. You could come over...I mean, seeing as _our_ house isn't built yet. -glares at Alice-**

_Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. I'm just making sure that it'll stay up. Especially after Edward and Bella made theirs fall down. -glares- Anyways, I've been folding a model of it. -shows-_

_**Hey, not my fault. Bella is the one who decided we should "bring down the house". Literally.**_

I'm just glad you're building us a house, Auntie.

_That way you know that it'll look good. -smiles-_

**-laughs-**

_I thought it was a good idea at the time. -sheepish grin-_

**Well, how much longer is it going to take?**

_**It was a good idea. -winks-**_

Seth, be patient. Your house or my house will be perfectly fine.

_I'll start construction as soon as I deal with Emmett. He wanted to do origami with me and he made a giant flower out of sheet metal. I have to convince him that it does not look good in the front yard._

**Oh god. I'm so glad Jake and I live in a different house...**

_You need help convincing him, Alice?_

**-sighs- Yeah, I _suppose_ either of our current houses will do...**

_**It is a good piece of art. Much better than his one called "Random Anvils to the Face".**_

Geez, Seth, melodramatic much?

_I don't let him do art anymore._

**That's good.**

_-lifts shield again- Had to put that back down...it was getting tiring._

**-grins- Maaaaaybe.**

_**Yeeeeah, that's a good idea, Alice.**_

-eyeroll- You're such a goof. -pokes him-

_At least he doesn't weld anymore. He was very scary with a blowtorch. (Do you think vampires could be killed by the Death Note?)_

**Oh god...I can just picture it... (I'd think so, if the person writing in the Death Note picked a way that vamps can actually be killed.)**

_-shudder-_

**-light kiss- But you love me anyway.**

_**Dear God, I remember that phase. -shudder-**_

-kisses back- Yes I do.

_At least Rose got it away from him. (Of course, the rule states that the HUMAN whose name is written shall die.)_

**Yeah, no kidding. (Good point...it does specify "human". Probably so that the Death Notes can't kill shinigami.)**

_..._

**-grins- I still can't believe we're married.**

_**Yeah...she still has it for when he misbehaves.**_

Neither can I...wow. -grinning-

_I'm glad that I could give you a perfect wedding._

**Oh god. I don't think I wanted to know that.**

_Let's stop talking about sex toys. It's making me not want to wait for tonight._

**Yes, Alice, it really _was_ perfect. Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!** (A/N: This was all supposed to be one word, but Fanfiction is being stupid and won't let it show up at all if it's just one word...so I had to put hyphens in between each real word. Sigh.)

_**You guys don't know the half of it...O_O**_

Perfect is not the word! I was thinking more of...super-awesome-fantabulous-magnificent-terrific-amazing-perfect-majorly-sweet-ALICETASTIC! (A/N: Just like before, this was supposed to be one word. Stupid Fanfiction being all anal...)

_Hmm...I think that's my new favourite word._

**Lol.**

_Oh wow._

**You know what, Rhys? I think that's exactly the right word to describe it.**

_**Alicetastic. Perfect adjective.**_

-beams- Thank you. -majorly flamboyant bow-

_It will be put in the dictionary._

**So...what's our next plot – I mean...what now? (Lol...imagine if we actually wrote in or whatever and asked the dictionary people to put "Alicetastic" in...)**

_That's a very good question, Nessie. And yes, Alice, it most definitely will be put in the dictionary._

**-grinning at Rhys-**

_**I don't know...Naked Time? (Why not? They put Muggle in the dictionary.)**_

Nuh-uh! -pokes Seth in the chest- _You_ have to wait til later.

_-origami- (If it was, then I could die happy.)_

**Lol. Nah, that'd be kind of awkward. (Very much so.)**

_Don't tempt me, Edward._

**-pouts- No fair.**

_**-tempttempttempt- (LOL. Alex: YES! IT'S IN THE DICTIONARY! -gets hit by a bus in the library-)**_

Very fair. You know the rules. -smirks-

_-folding- (While floating) _(A/N: Sean thought that Alex wrote "floating" when she really wrote "folding," so she then put that in brackets, except that she spelled it "floalting." We teased her about it, so she scratched it out and put "floating," but I told her I'd still put "floalting" up here.)

**Damn. Where's Jacob when I need him?**

_-growls & grabs Edward, dragging him off-_

**Doesn't mean I _like_ them.**

_**-yelling- Currently down at La Push! -dragged off-**_

Now, now, behave. -pets-

_Maybe I should go find Jasper..._

**-face lights up- Sweet! Off to find Jake! -runs off-**

_-gone-_

**-pout- But everyone _else_ is having fun...-whines-**

_**-gone-**_

-grinning- Aww...poor Seth. I'm sure you can wait a few hours. Besides, Auntie Alice is still here...right? DON'T LEAVE! I'll be sad...

_No, Jasper is hunting right now, so I'll stay here._

**-whines- But a _few hours_ is waaaaay too long...-puppy dog eyes-**

_**-goes running by- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

-disregards Edward- You can wait. If I can, you can.

_Ooh, Jasper is back. -leaves-_

**...but...but...now we're alone...**

_-running after him- BUT I NEED MY EDDY BEAR!_

_**-maniacal laughter all the way to the forest-**_

...we really shouldn't...

**Oh, screw it. -grabs Rhys and runs off-**

Hey! No! We...fine. -gone-

_**...FARFALA!**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**So...yeah. This chapter was fun. We basically figured out that if we're not in class while writing these, it's very difficult for the two people NOT writing to keep from looking at what the person who IS writing is writing...if that made any sense. XP So to fend off the boredom, we started playing Go Fish in between turns. This last time, I brought two card decks, one of which had a bunch of cute kitty cat pictures, and the other had pictures from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. **

**We had a lot of fun with those...Alex and I both watch the anime "Death Note" and for the king card, it's a picture of Harry. Well, one of the two different pictures had him looking in Riddle's diary, and Alex and I looked at it and said "Hey, it looks like Harry has a Death Note!" Hermione was (obviously) the picture on the queen cards, and one of the pictures had her sitting on the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with the little tiny cauldron in front of her. Her knees were bare, and Sean picked that card up upside down, and the rest of it was covered by a different card, so he thought that she was naked at first. So after those incidences, whenever we wanted a king, we'd say "Death Note Harry?" and when we wanted a queen, we'd say "Naked Hermione?"**

**At one point, Alex decided she was going to start singing her cards, so then the three of us started coming up with creative ways to implement our card desires into Phantom of the Opera songs. Needless to say, we were all laughing very hard, especially with some of them that just fit, like one that I said was "You will think of three" to ask Sean for a three. He was laughing so hard he could barely say that he didn't have a three.**

**Yeah. So as you can see, we are very easily amused, and reviews are some of the things that amuse us most...-not so subtle hint- Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, sorry about the wait. We started writing this on either Thursday or Friday (I can't remember which) but then got distracted by the wonders of YouTube...XP So we met up again today to finish it. On the plus side, it's uber long, which SHOULD make up for the fact that both this chapter and last chapter had long gaps between them. And we have plot! Yay plot! And we have ideas for future plot! Yay ideas! Okay, I'll just start typing now...sorry, Sean gave me coffee. XD**

**Oh, for the record, I had no freaking clue what Sean and Alex had planned at the beginning of this, I just happened to guess correctly.**

**Chapter 4 (is it really only the fourth chapter?)**

_Alice, _**Nessie, ****Seth****, **_Bella, **Edward, **_Rhys

XXXXXXXXXX

_So I heard something at school today..._

**What kind of something?**

**A good something or a bad something?**

_?_

_**I knew we should have done something sooner...**_

About what?

_It was about us._

**How many of us?**

**...**

_Does this involve us moving again?_

_**Yes. The humans in the area are noticing our interesting habits. Including randomly having an 18-year-old that we told nobody about.**_

I suppose...what about Charlie?

_That could be difficult, seeing as we'll have to probably move far away._

**Damn. That really sucks.**

**But...I don't want to leave the rest of the pack...**

_Jacob will be coming with us, Seth, so you won't be completely alone._

_**It's going to be difficult coming up with a viable reason for leaving. We are rather deeply entrenched in this community.**_

What about the rest of the pack? If we move, Jacob's pack will have to come with us, and that's half the wolf population...

_I doubt that all of them would want to move away from their families..._

**Well, once we're gone, the vampire "threat" will be gone, so I think they'll manage.**

**I've never left this area before...this'll be weird...**

_Whoa, hang on a sec...I'll have to leave my dad here, alone?_

_**This causes all sorts of problems. And yes, Bella, it would involve leaving your father here. Unless we changed him. -sarcasm- And I don't know how us moving would affect the wolves.**_

That's still gonna be weird...:(

_Anyways, Bella, you've never gotten any older, and he would suspect something sooner or later._

**This is gonna suck.**

**Ugh...**

_I don't want to leave Charlie!_

_**Bella, you're going to have to. You knew this would come when you chose the Change. And Nessie, yes, yes it will.**_

Aww...Seth...that sucks. All the other wolves will be here...

_I guess we should figure out where we're going to move to..._

**Calm down, Mom. OOOH! Can we move to France? Or Japan?**

**Damn. Well, at least I'll have Jacob, Quil, Embry, and...oh crap, Leah.**

_Calm down? I'M PERFECTLY CALM!_

_**Or we could conveniently have the town condemned...**_

...that could work.

_No, Edward._

**Let's just move to Japan and call it done.**

**I don't want to still have to share a house with my sister!**

_Ugh...I don't want to move._

_**What? It would work. Or we could just have Emmett eat everyone.**_

You wouldn't have to, Seth. We'd kick her out.

_Would everyone that doesn't know Japanese be willing to learn it?_

**YES I WOULD!**

**Very true...make her find her own damn house...**

_No, Edward. We're not killing the town. I don't think that's the meaning of the term, "paint the town red."_

_**I know...-sigh- Japan is not a good option. They are highly superstitious, and being white/Native would only attract more attention.**_

Not to mention moving fifteen people into anywhere suburban will attract attention.

_Maybe...Norway?_

**True, true...damn. I really wanted to move to Japan.**

**Norway's too weird...Scotland?**

_Ireland?_

_**Ireland or Scotland would work...not to mention it would be easier to avoid attracting attention.**_

Hey! We don't have to move far at all!

_Russia could be good._

**Russia's too cold...**

**Ugh. This is difficult.**

_No kidding._

_**...?**_

Hello? We don't have to move far!

_We can't stay in the same area, Rhys. Even somewhere like Vancouver would be too close._

**What's your idea, Rhys?**

**-listening-**

_-silent-_

_**-listening-**_

Well, we're close to the ocean, right? Well, nobody ever knows who lives in those giagantic houses on those private islands in the ocean. As long as we tell everyone we're moving far away, and then move 5-7 miles down the coast, no one will ever know where we are. Plus, Bella won't have to leave Charlie, and Seth won't have to leave the other wolves! -beaming-

_I guess that could work if an island is for sale._

**...-confusion-**

**I like it.**

_Sure._

_**There's an eccentric old man living on just such an island who could conveniently die of a "heart attack."**_

...?

_That could work. (Lolz, Death Note.)_

**...you guys are nuts. (LOLZ!)**

**Umm...right, then.**

_Edward? I don't know you any more._

_**Well, if we don't, his intensely painful mesothelioma **_(A/N: Aw, damn, I don't remember what Sean said this was! Ummm...lung cancer, I think? XP) **_will end his life in the longest, most painful way possible. In three months._**

...what about our house? -gestures at Seth- Haven't you guys already started? That'd be a pain to move...

_I can move a house. Who do you think you're talking to? I'm Alice-tastic._

**Lol. Very true.**

**-sighs- So we're moving to some obscure island?**

_It looks like it._

_**About 3 miles off the coast of La Push.**_

Oh...yeah. Duh. So, crisis averted, then? ...what are we going to do about school?

_We'll get a helicopter._

**A helicopter? Really?**

**Well...where are we going to be _going_ for school? I mean, obviously we can't be going to the same school we are now...**

_I'd suggest somewhere in California, but..._

_**We could simply run to a school in the far corner of Washington...we move fast enough.**_

And those of us that can't have someone that can!

_This should work just fine..._

**I still don't see how it'll work.**

**Meh. Sounds okayish to me.**

_-sigh- Whatever._

_**Bella? What's wrong?**_

I think it's gonna be fun.

_Well, Nessie, if you're gonna whine, then you can deal with being the only one to only have done high school once._

**It's not that big a deal for me. I can live with that.**

**I suppose it might be. I mean, we _will_ have lots of space to run around in...**

_I don't want to leave. This place holds almost all my memories of everything supernatural, plus I really don't want to leave Charlie._

_**We're going to be 7 miles down the road, then 3 miles over water...**_

Hey! We're going to be closer to the reservation!

_I could decorate the whole island..._

**This will be very different.**

**-perks up-**** (NOT LIKE THAT) ****Yay! We won't have to be very far away from the other wolves!**

_-sighs- Well, we can't very well come visit Charlie at his house, and unless we get a boat or something, he can't very well come visit us..._

_**...Bella...have you forgotten which family you're living in?**_

Yeah! You don't have to be so far from your Alpha, and neither does Mom. -grins-

_In fact, we have a boat already._

**Well, Jake is going to come with us anyway, so it doesn't really matter.**

**Yeah. But we'll be close to the other pack, in any case.**

_-just grumbles some inaudible response-_

_**Bella? Come on, what's really bugging you?**_

What kind of boat?

_It's an Azimut 64. It goes 31 knots, is 66 feet long, and costs $2,092,868. Before tax._

**O_O That's...a crapload of money.**

**Well, it's not like you guys can't afford it.**

_I'm fine, Edward. Just forget about it._

_**...Nice boat. And no, Bella, I will not forget about it. What's up? -concerned-**_

Woooow...O-o

_You should see the inside._

**Amazing. I can't wait.**

**This will be fun.**

_It's nothing. Drop it._

_**I won't. -lifts her chin to look at him- What's going on?**_

Yes, yes it will. -winks at Seth-

_There's three cabins, even though we really only need two._

**-grins- -giggling-**

**-pokes Rhys, grinning-**

_-looks away- Rosalie told me something...interesting._

_**Like?**_

Hey! -pokes back-

_We even have a full kitchen._

**Mmm...food...-mouth waters- Wait, what? Since when do I like food?**

**-POKE WAR!-**

_Why didn't you tell me Tanya came to visit? And why did you tell me you were going hunting and wanted to "be alone"?_

_**What? -confused- Tanya never came to visit...?**_

-pokepokepoke- Mom, food is mine, Seth's, and Dad's territory. -pokepokepoke-

_Hmm...I'm not sure if I should just transport our house that we have now or build a new one..._

**Build a new one. It'd be fun, wouldn't it?**

**-laughs- -pokepokepokepokepoke-**

_Well, why would Rose lie to me? She doesn't seem to hate me anymore._

_**I swear to you Tanya never came to visit...Dammit. Rose is too far away for me to read her mind.**_

I'm sure Emmett would love to build one. -poke to the power of 1000-

_Hopefully he doesn't view it as an art project. 0-0_

**Oh god.**

**Well, maybe Esme would like to help. Didn't she build your last one? -poke to the power of infinity-**

_Well...whatever. I'm gonna go talk to Rose and see what the hell she was going on about. -leaves-_

_**Bella, wait! -goes after her-**_

Yeah...she did. -poke to the power of 1000000000000000000-

_I love moving._

XXXXXXXXXX

**There you go! I apologize if the characters seemed to get a little different part way through...like I said, this DID get written over the course of two different days. And as for Bella...I dunno. I really don't know what to say about her. **

**Before anybody asks, YES the boat that Alice mentioned is real. Sean decided to be evil by torturing Alex by asking what kind of boat it was, knowing that Alex doesn't know boat brand names and ALSO knowing that Alex knows that Alice would NEVER settle for just a vague description. XD Confuse anybody with that? Well in any case, we Googled "speedboats" because we figured that's the kind of boat they'd get, and this is the most Cullen-like boat we found. All the stats given are true. XD**

**Umm...let's see...well, school starts tomorrow for us, and since we don't have any classes all together, we're going to just get together after school on some days, which will be predetermined. So far, if all goes well, our next meeting (wow that sounded all professional and crap) will be Thursday, otherwise it'll probably have to wait til the weekend. So until next time! Please review! Feed the review monster! OM NOM NOM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the incredibly long wait. We had about half of this chapter done for a week or so, then decided it was too short to post on its own, so we would get together soonish and finish it. Guess what we didn't do til last Tuesday? Yeah, and then on top of that, I've been really busy lately, and haven't been able to get on the computer for about a week, sooooo...And this chapter is really short too, even though it's the product of two days...in our defense, those two days only had about an hour in which we could write, and when you're dealing with people as easily distracted as we are, well...be happy you get even this much. XP BUT, please don't shoot any of us, because shortly after I've posted this, I will be posting chapter 6 as well, which we had pretty much all of Sunday to write, and so it is much longer than this chapter. I think it's actually the longest chapter yet...awesome. **

**Whoa, long paragraph. Well, without further ado, here is...**

**Chapter 5**

_Bella, _**Seth****, Nessie, **_Alice, _Rhys, _**Edward**_

XXXXXXXXXX

_So, Edward...did you figure out what Rosalie was thinking by trying to tell me you were cheating on me with Tanya?_

**...um, so, Alice, any luck with buying the island?**

**Heh heh...yeah, ignoring the awkward conversation there...**

_We're in luck! The guy that owned it died of a heart attack last night._

_**Emmett. Cake. Rosalie being a very angry person. Nuff said.**_

Did he actually have a heart attack, or was it "convenient?"

_...so Emmett drugged Rose with a cake that made her think Tanya came over and screwed you?_

**Hopefully it _was_ real...**

**You're saying you want someone to have had a heart attack?**

_Nope, it was just pure luck. (It's almost like someone wrote his name in a note book...)_

_**Well, you've had his cake. You should know. -grins-**_

That's good. So, when do we move?

_Wait, I had the cake?_

**Huh. Odd.**

**Hopefully soon. (Lol, Death Note FTW)**

_Soon. It's gonna take a few days to pack my closet, though._

_**Exactly my point. -still grinning- Do you forgive me now?**_

A few days? O-O Just how big is your closet? _**(I'm going to regret asking this...)**_

_I guess...I'm gonna kill Emmett though._

**-laughs-**

**Oh god. Rhys, rule number one of talking to Auntie Alice: never ask her anything about her clothes.**

_Have you ever noticed how the second floor seems smaller on the inside than the outside? It's because my closet is half the floor._

_**You're going to have to wait in line. Alice has first dibs.**_

O-O Wow..._that's_ why we never visit the second floor... _**(LOL. Forbidden Corridor FTW)**_

_Wait, why does Alice get to kill Emmett first?_

**Lol.**

**I warned you, Rhys.**

_The art projects. Nuff said._

_**Yeeeeahhh...-shudder-**_

When does the boat get here, Alice?

_-sighs- Soon, I hope._

**So the rest of the pack _is_ coming, right?**

**They'd damn well better. I don't want to deal with you and Jake being all emo without the other wolves.**

_It's in storage right now, but I'm going to have it waiting at the dock the day we leave._

_**I believe the pack is coming...however, we should probably check with Jake and Sam, or at least Jake.**_

Oh, good! I _love_ that boat already. ...How exactly are we moving mine and Seth's house?

_When do we leave?_

**I can't see Jake having a problem with it. I mean, Nessie _is_ his Imprintee, after all. Sam, on the other hand...well, he might have some issues.**

**Why? Sam gets the larger pack, and he'll get any wolves that spring up after we leave.**

_We're leaving on Saturday, and as for the house, I'm renting a barge._

...? Why would Sam...? Oh...okay.

_**-laughing- I have this image of Alice doing the Captain Morgan on the top of a house on a barge. -still laughing-**_

_-laughs-_

**Although Leah, Quil, Embry, and I are technically part of Jake's pack now, we're also still wovles of the Quileute tribe, and Sam would _not_ approve of a bunch of us running off with vampires. Jake and I have an excuse, but Sam wouldn't be happy if Leah, Quil, and Embry left as well, since Sam would just say they could join _his_ pack again.**

**...long explanation there, Seth.**

_-laughs- Nice image, Edward. However, I'm going to be riding on the speedboat._

_**Riding Jasper, maybe...-laughing again-**_

Yeah..._But_ I'm sure we could get Emily to convince Sam.

_Well, we've got 3 days to try and figure something out._

**Yeah, no kidding. I'm sure we'll be able to find _some_ solution.**

**-just sighs-**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah...that was kinda lame...but whatevs. So, I won't have time to post the next chapter tonight, but I'll do my best to have it up tomorrow, kay? Try not to get too upset with us in the meantime...and I really hope that next chapter will make up for all this waiting and the short chapter and all that crap. Please review, people, it makes us happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay, so we added two new characters to the RP...be prepared for confusion! Yay! If it gets too bad, I might just type it up with the names instead of the different font thingies, but as it is right now, it's possible for me to still use all the font thingies. It just means that now I have to use _this_ as one (again? I think I used it at some point in the past...meh.) as well as **this**. But don't worry, everything in brackets will still be the same (this, _this, _**_or this_**) (**Or this if it's an A/N, in which case I'll put "A/N:" before it just so there's no confusion.**). Oh, and seeing as I like to put "**XXXXXXXXXX**" to indicate the start and end of the chapter, let me just say here that that does NOT mean that Leah is saying "XXXXXXXXXX", it's simply the break between things still.**

**Okay, I'll shut up and start typing now. Just one more thing: Jacob and Leah aren't there right away, they'll come in a bit later. When there's typing in quotation marks, that's the wolf thought speak thingy. We put it there just so you guys don't get confused and think that everyone can hear the wolves in their...well, wolf form. XP**

**Chapter 6**

_**Edward, **_Rhys, _**Jacob, **Alice, _Leah, _Bella, _**Seth, Nessie**

XXXXXXXXXX

_**So, home sweet home.**_

Yep! _And_ we're a _lot_ closer to the wolves.

_I can't wait to start landscaping._

_At least we're still fairly close to Charlie._

_**Why**_** did Leah have to move with us? Couldn't we just have left her on the mainland or something?**

**Jake wouldn't do that, Seth. Hey, Auntie Alice, are you going to make a separate house for the non-Imprinted wolves?**

_**Alice, remind me to hide the hedge trimmers. Remember the last time? God, the whole town was in therapy for weeks.**_

I don't think we should let Auntie near the chainsaw either...

_I can't landscape without my chainsaw!_

_Oh dear god._

**No comment.**

**House?**

_**You'll just have to make do with these. -hands a pair of safety scissors-**_

Right, so I'm leaving the island on landscaping day...

_**What's this about a house?**_

I want a good one. And I'd damn well better not be sharing with anyone!

_If I can have my chainsaw, then everyone can have their own house._

_I think I like the idea of everyone with their own house, but I'm not so sure Alice with a chainsaw is a good idea..._

**Rhys, I'll be coming with you. Leah, GO AWAY!**

**Jake! -glomp-**

_**...I'm going to regret this. Here. -hands Alice a chainsaw-**_

No one is safe! -turtles-

_**Alright, alright! -pulls Nessie off of him- Hello to you too. ...Why does Alice have a chainsaw?**_

_I've had my purple one for a while. I got it for Christmas from Emmett._

Whatever. Just as long as I get my house.

_Just...erm...try not to go too crazy with that chainsaw there, Alice._

**I'll save you, Rhys! -tackle glomp-**

**... I think Seth's gone crazy...or something like that.**

_**Yeah...Just watch out for when Alice gets a hold of the excavator.**_

-is tackle glomped- Ah! Seth! That tickles! -laughing-

_**Uh huh. O-o Well, THIS is an interesting meeting. Alice, when can we expect to have a house/houses to live in?**_

I don't want to sleep on the ground.

_Well, if need be, I **could** build them in a couple days. The fine details would take longer, though._

_As long as we have the basic necessities quickly...I suppose the rest of us vamps could help, seeing as without beds we really won't have anything else to do with our nights._

**You _should_ sleep on the ground, Leah. -starts tickling Rhys-**

**-sighs- This is going to get insane. I can just sleep on Jake, if he goes wolfy for me. -grins at Jacob-**

_**Okay, so Alice, what do you need?**_

-laughing- Stop! Stop! -dissolves into more laughter-

_**-grins back- For you, any time.**_

-punches Seth's arm- Shut up.

_For now, everyone that doesn't have a house can live in one of the ones that came by boat._

_Oh yeah. I forgot about those._

**-punches Leah's arm and continues tickling Rhys-**

**I think I'd rather sleep on Jake, actually.**

_**Okayy...shall I get Emmett to order building supplies?**_

-laughing-

_**-hurt- On? Not with? Ouch.**_

_Why would Emmett order? I could get way better deals than him._

...-silent...for once-

_It's probably true. Emmett could intimidate people into giving him a deal, but Alice could guilt trip them all._

**-stops & just sits on Rhys, grinning-**

**Well, with too, but also on. -winks at Jacob-**

_**True, true...but he'll have to go pick them up.**_

-panting- You know I -pant pant- can't defend -pant pant- myself -pant- when you do that. -wheeze-

_**Very suggestive statement there, Nessie.**_

_I also have lots of store credits._

Build my house first.

_Lol._

**I know. That's why I do it. -grins, then leans down and kisses him-**

**-laughs- You know it. -tackles him again-**

_**Didn't you end up as customer of the century at Home Depot?**_

-kisses back- Fine. You're forgiven.

_**Now, now, our "exercise" night isn't until tomorrow. -grins-**_

_Yeah, I got a plaque and everything._

I want it pink.

_Wow, Alice. That's just...insane._

**Excellent. -gets off of him and helps him up-**

**-pouts- That's too far away...I don't want to wait.**

_**And Rona, and Home Hardware, and Wal-Mart, and the random dollar store in town.**_

Really? Wooowww...that's a lot of places.

_**Neither do I, but I'm pretty sure everybody would know what we were doing if we suddenly left.**_

_I know how to shop and I do it frequently._

No, maybe yellow.

_No kidding. I'm sure the clothing stores love you too._

**-laughs-**

**I don't know...nobody seems to be paying attention to us...**

_**Nessie, don't even try. -smiles- Alice is customer of the millennium at the dollar store because she bought 10,000 bouncy balls, 84 industrial sized fans, 43 tonnes of confetti, and 44 ½ rubber chickens. She put them all in a room and locked me in it for my 100th birthday.**_

-laughing at that image-

_**Point proven. -grins-**_

_That was the best birthday ever._

Shouldn't you be starting my house?

_Do I even want to know what you did with all that stuff?_

**Wow. -laughs-**

**Damn. Almost.**

_**Almost? -laughs- ... -thinks about it- -laughs harder-**_

Leah? Why are you so angry? And kinda selfish?

_**Almost. -grinning-**_

I'm not selfish, I want a house.

_I'm going to kick you if you don't shut up, Leah. And no, Bella, I don't think you awnt to know._

_Oh god._

**I'll kick her for you, Alice.**

**Now now, let's not get violent.**

_**She ended up building a play room for Emmett with it. However, he uses it for decidedly more naughty things. -shudder-**_

-mutters- That's kind of the definition...

_**Seth, chill out. Leah, we've already had this conversation. Can't you be happy that you're going to be living on a private island in your own house?**_

But I want it now!

_Kick her repeatedly._

_-sigh- And where are Quil and Embry?_

**Gladly. -kicks Lean in the shin repeatedly-**

**Seth, quit it! And Dad...just wow. And Mom, they're off exploring the island.**

_**Wow is right. Emmett brings fetish to a whole new level.**_

Seth! Quit it! -tries to pull him away, failing miserably-

_**Seth, stop. -pulls him away, failing way less miserably-**_

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SETH! -goes all wolfy-

_!_

_..._

**-growls and fights against Jacob, trying to pull away so he can phase and get Leah-**

**Calm down, both of you!**

_**-eyeroll- Testosterone.**_

Seth!

_**-lets go of Seth- -phases- "Both of you, quit it now. Or at the very least, take it somewhere else."**_

"Fine." -drags Seth off-

_I'm going to give her a crappy house._

_Oh. My. God. Is this going to happen every freaking day?_

**-phased as soon as Jake let go of him, so he heard the little conversation- -goes with Leah-**

**-sigh- Was it really necessary to bring Leah?**

_**Jacob says yes, and because he doesn't have a change of clothes, he has to stay wolf. He also asks Nessie if she could go grab clothes for him.**_

-sigh- Why does Seth have to be so hot-headed around Leah?

_**-does the wolf version of a shrug-**_

_It seems to be a sibling thing._

_I'm suddenly glad I'm an only child._

**I'll be back soon. -goes to get Jake some clothes-**

_**-to Jacob- At least she doesn't make you suffer. -pointed stare at Bella-**_

-to Jacob- Is Seth okay?

_**-nods-**_

_Yeah, Seth is going to win their fight._

_-grins- You love me anyway, Eddo._

**-comes back- Jacob, I can't figure out where your clothes went...I think someone moved the suitcase or something.**

_**-to Bella- Unfortunately. -to Nessie- Jacob's going to go back to the house and look for them, then. AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF FOLLOWING HIM.**_

Well, at least Seth wins...Is Leah ever going to calm down?

_**-wolf laugh at Edward, then takes off for the house-**_

_-starts to make blue prints for the houses-_

_I'm sure they'll both calm down eventually, Rhys. Though you may have to help Seth with that._

**-pouts- You're no fun, Daddy.**

_**Oh, I'm plenty of fun. Just ask your mother. -grins-**_

I guess so. Normally he's pretty good, but Leah just gets his blood boiling. Seems the only good thing about her is her uncanny ability to set up hidden cameras.

_Why she did that though, I don't understand._

_You're definitely a lot of fun, Edward. -winks-_

**I didn't need to know that.**

_**Alice, Bella bought two of those tapes, and Rosalie bought one as well.**_

O-O

_**-comes back, still wolf-**_

_O-O_

_But you benefited from that purchase too, Edward. -laughs-_

**I take it you couldn't find your clothes, Jake?**

**-comes back, in human form wearing just shorts- -looks fairly beat up, but everything's healing quickly- -wiping some blood off his mouth-**

_**-laughing- No, he couldn't. I know what happened to them, though. -still laughing-**_

Seth? Are you okay? -wipes blood off of Seth's forehead-

-comes in wearing shorts and a t-shirt-

_Why would you even buy that?_

_I wanted ideas._

**I'm fine. -gives him a small smile-**

**Well, what happened to them, Dad? Or are you going to be all evil and not tell him?**

_**Emmett took them and threw them into the ocean. Because he can. And since Jacob has no other clothes, and none of our clothes will fit him, and it's Sunday at quarter to five, he's going to be stuck as either wolf or naked until tomorrow. -laughing-**_

Are you sure? -eyes shooting daggers at Leah-

_**-growling more-**_

_Oh, that's why he was carrying bags._

-eye daggers back-

_You shouldn't be laughing about that._

**Don't worry about it, Rhys. All these cuts and bruises will be gone in about two minutes.**

**Dad! That isn't funny! Well, wouldn't something of Emmett's fit you, Jake? I know you probably don't feel very happy about borrowing from him, but at least you'd have something to wear.**

_**Who knows what Emmett's done in those clothes? However, it should fit you, if Nessie wants to go grab some.**_

Still...-turns to Leah- Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on him again.

_**-snorts, then goes over to Nessie-**_

-growls-

_-working on blue prints again-_

_-looks over Alice's shoulder- I think the bathroom should go there. -points-_

**Rhys, it's okay. I told you not to worry about it. -kisses him to try and distract him-**

**-gets on Jacob's back and holds on-**

_**Be careful in Emmett's room. Don't look any of the posters in the eye, don't touch the bed, that stain on the carpet is not apple juice, and for heaven's sake, DON'T GO NEAR THE CLOSET.**_

-pulls away- No, it's not okay. That _bitch_ is really getting on my nerves.

_**-tilts head at Seth-**_

I'm a bitch? Well you're a son of a bitch!

_-draws in walls for bathroom-_

_-watches her-_

**Go on, Jake, I can handle things here. Leah, shut up or I'll kick your ass again. Rhys, calm down.**

**-slides off Jake's back and goes to Rhys, putting a hand on his shoulder- Calm down, honey. Seth's fine, everything's okay.**

_**Really? Pastels for a bathroom?**_

Leah, I swear I'll kill you. -shakes Nessie's hand off his shoulder-

_**-goes off to get clothing-**_

_That's going to be the accents. The walls are deep sea blue._

You can't kill me if I kill you first! And I would have no trouble, you're not even a wolf!

_That sounds like it'll be nice. So whose house is this?_

**Rhys! Calm down! I already dealt with her, I don't need you to help me.**

**Seth, that might not have been the best thing to say.**

_**Ohhh...okay. That makes sense.**_

No Seth, I will not calm down! I'm not going to let her parade around like she's queen of the fricking world! -shaking-

_**-gone-**_

I am queen of the fucking world!

_Quil and Embry's. They wanted to be roomates._

_That definitely makes sense. They seem pretty close._

**Rhys...take a deep breath. Count backwards from 10. Calm. Down. Leah has always been like this, and nothing any of us say or do will change her.**

**Rhys, honey, it isn't that big of a deal.**

_**That doesn't surprise me.**_

It...is...a...big...deal...-breathing heavy and shaking-

_**-on his way back-**_

What's the problem? Gonna cry? Stupid gay boy.

_-adding detail-_

_Yeah._

**Leah! That was completely uncalled for! ...Rhys? You...gonna be okay?**

**Rhys? -concern-**

_**...**_

-shaking uncontrollably- FUCK YOU! -launches past Leah, _phasing_ into a wolf and running off into the forest-

_**-comes jogging up- What did I miss?**_

-turns into a wolf and runs after him-

_...holy crap._

_-turns just in time to see Rhys phase- O_O_

**-total shock- RHYS! -phases as well and runs after the both of them-**

**O_O ...Jake...he phased...Rhys phased...he phased into a wolf...-standing there, totally still-**

_**...Let's go. -phases, ripping out of Emmett's clothing-**_

**-climbs on his back, they run off-**

XXXXXXXXXX

**There you go! What did you all think? Did it at least sort of make up for the long wait? I sure hope it did...XP So, as you can see, we're ignoring the power thing that we (well, Sean) gave Rhys near the end of the original version of "Notes" and making him a wolf instead. And yeah, he's still got that weird telekinetic thing going on, but it isn't mentioned very much. Anyway, please review! We'll probably get together sometime on the weekend to write some more, so you shouldn't have to wait as long this time around.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ZOMFG! I'm updating! On the day we wrote the chapter! Okay, enough of that now. So, this chapter starts off less confusing, since we just follow the people who ran off at the end of last chapter, leaving the vamps behind, but then later the vamps come back in, so...yeah...I'll just start typing now. Oh, and just a reminder, when there are quotations, that's the wolves talking through thoughts.**

**Chapter 7**

Rhys, _**Jacob**_, _**Edward, **_Leah, _Alice__, _**Nessie, ****Seth****, **_Bella_

XXXXXXXXXX

-running, Leah hot on his tail-

"_**Leah, stop! He doesn't know he's phased!"**_

"I could care less whether he knows or not!"

"**Rhys! Rhys, come back!"**

**-riding on Jacob's back, totally unaware of the thought convo- Rhys! Stop!**

-running-

"_**You should! He's EXTREMELY dangerous!"**_

"If it makes him easier to kill, it's fine by me!"

"**Leah! Quit being such a bitch!"**

**Dammit! Jake, can't you go any faster?**

-running!-

_**-growls to Nessie- "Leah! He's not 'there' mentally! If you attack him, he WILL kill you because he won't recognize you!"**_

"Well, fuck him!"

"**What's gotten into you, Leah? You're not usually _this_ mean!"**

**-keeps calling out to Rhys in hopes he'll hear her-**

-turns sharply right-

_**-stops- "Seth, stop. We're not going to outrun him. Let Leah chase him, and you and I will circle around and cut him off."**_

-doesn't hear this plan for some random reason-

**-stops and whines- "But then she might catch up to him." -looks at Jake with huge eyes-**

**-confused- Why did we stop? Jacob, they're getting away!**

-getting further away-

_**-wolf eye roll- "She won't. Let's go." -takes off to the right, intending to cut Rhys off-**_

-running, getting closer to Rhys-

**-wolf sigh, runs after Jake-**

**What the hell? Where are you going, Jacob?**

_**-growls- "Almost there. Get ready."**_

-running (evilly)-

**-ANTICI...PATION!-**

**-soooooooo confused-**

_**(How exactly does one run evilly?)**_

"_**Aaaannnd...here." -stops- "Seth, get ready to tackle him."**_

_(By having an evil theme song while you run?)_

**-getting ready-**

**(Aaaand...cue Phantom's theme song!)**

_**(LOL.) **_-getting close-

"_**Right about..."**_

_(Or Xemnas' theme.)_

**-whimpers quietly-**

**(Xemnas has a theme?)**

_**(I WANT YOUR LEATHER PANTS!) **_-goes running past-

"_**...Now."**_

_(Of course he does, it's awesome.)_

**-pounces on Rhys, tackling him to the ground- "Rhys, listen to me! Snap out of it!"**

**Oooh...that's what you were doing...**

-yelps in surprise, then starts growling and snapping at Seth-

"_**Seth, he's not there. You're going to have to restrain him until we can figure out how to get him back."**_

-stops-

**-growls- "Well, hurry up!"**

**-slides off Jacob's back and looks at him- Phase. Now. Phase and tell me what the hell is going on ! -glaring at Jake-**

_**-phases- Oops. Forgot you can't hear all that. Currently, Rhys isn't there. His intense anger at Leah, coupled with being part wolf and having a bunch of vampires around, caused him to phase. Now, the wolf part has taken over, and until we can get human Rhys back into the picture, he's basically a normal wolf on steroids.**_

-struggling against Seth- -strained voice- "What...the...going...on?"

"Seth, just let me deal with him."

**-gives Leah a death glare- "You've done _enough_, Leah." -looks back at Rhys softly- "Just calm down, I'll explain once you're calm, okay?"**

**Oh...I see. -punches his arm lightly- And that's for forgetting I can't hear your guys' thoughts!**

"Seth?" -shakes head- "What..." -shakes head again, more growling, and generally trying to injure Seth-

_**This has gotta suck for Seth. -shakes head- New wolves are hard to control, much less wolves that are also part vamp and part human.**_

-phases- Ugh, whatever, I'll deal with him later. -walks off- _(She would be naked, wouldn't she? Oops.)_

**-whimpers, keeps holding him down- "Fight it, Rhys, you've got to fight against the wolf in there. Show him that you're the boss, that you're in control. You can do it, I know you can."**

**(Yeah...lol. Jiggle jiggle.) They'll both be okay, right? -totally ignoring Leah-**

"I'm trying!" -whimpers- "At least Leah's..." -growls- "...leaving."

_**I think so. Seth knows what he's doing, and Rhys is pretty strong.**_

"**Come on, Rhys, you're almost there. Focus on my voice."**

**Good. -takes Jacob's hand, watching Seth and Rhys- I wish Dad were here to tell us what's happening.**

-goes limp-

_**Right on cue. -phases-**_

_**What the hell is going on? O_o**_

_-comes in with a bunch of blueprints under her arms-_

**... "Rhys?"**

**-looks over- Dad! Rhys phased but the wolf part took over or something so we followed him out here and Leah left and Jake phased back briefly to tell me what was going on and now he's a wolf again and Seth is trying to get Rhys to...I don't know what and now you're here so you can translate and I can know what's happening. -said this all in one breath, starts practically hyperventilating-**

_...wow, Nessie._

-wakes up- "What the fuck is going on?"

_**-stares pointedly at Edward-**_

_**Rhys is awake and wondering, to quote, "What the fuck is going on?"**_

_Which is a lovely way to put it. -working on Quil's bedroom-_

"**You phased. Apparently, the wolf gene was passed to you from Jake, and because of your intense anger towards Leah, you phased. Now you're a wolf."**

**-sighs- At least he's awake now.**

_Alice, why is Quil's bedroom pink?_

"Oh...okay?"

"_**Yeah. It was pretty intense for a while there."  
**_

_**They're discussing what happened.**_

_That's not pink, it's light red._

**-sighs in relief- "Thank god you're you again...well, sort of. Now all you need to do to phase back is calm down completely, let go of any anger, and focus on some human emotion like love."**

**And now?**

_-looks at it from another angle- Oh, okay, that makes more sense._

"Ummmm...what about clothing?"

"_**Looks like it's going to be a clearing of naked wolves pretty soon."**_

_**-facepalm- Nessie, you don't want to know.**_

_-draws in the dresser-_

**-wolfy laugh- "We can go back to the house and get some clothes."**

**Should I be scared?**

_Where's the bed?_

"Greeeeat." -focuses-

_**-laughs with Seth-**_

_**Nessie, it's gonna be a nudist colony around here pretty soon.**_

_It's gonna be under the window._

**-gets off of Rhys, watching quietly-**

**Oh dear god. -turns away-**

_Under the window? Really? Are you sure that's the best place to put it?_

-having trouble letting go of his anger at Leah-

"_**Just let it go, Rhys. You can deal with her when you're human."**_

_**I don't think salmon is a good colour. What about "spice orange"?**_

_Yeah, that would be a better colour. And Bella, it will look good under the window, you just have no taste._

"**Concentrate on our Imprint."**

**Is the nudist colony gone yet?**

_Well, whatever, I don't even know why I'm here..._

-concentrates on the Imprint-

"_**Good idea, Seth."**_

_**Bella, you're here because you love me, and Nessie, it hasn't happened yet.**_

_-blueprinting-_

**-wolf grin- "I thought so too." -helping Rhys by putting images into his head...and by doing so, the images go to Jacob's too...-**

**I see. So is it safe to turn around for now?**

_Yeah, I guess you're right, Edward._

-phases- Phew...well that's -notices everyone- Shit! -covers up-

_**-eyeroll- "You just HAD to, didn't you Seth?" -phases, covering up-**_

_**Nope. Nudist colony's here.**_

_I think that's illegal here._

**-phases, grinning and blushing slightly- -covering up- Sorry, Jake, I forgot you could see those images too...**

**-still turned around, not looking- Do you realize how worried you made me, Rhys? I thought you'd never go back to normal.**

_I don't think there are even any laws here...it's sort of an isolated island that probably no one knows about._

So...clothing?

_**Sounds like a good idea. -grins- And don't worry about it Seth.**_

_**Seth? Jacob's not the only one who got an eyeful. -taps his head-**_

_I'll go and get everyone some clothes._

**Oops. -blushes more- Sorry, Edward. Umm...yeah, so let's go get clothes now. Thanks, Alice, but I don't want to just stand around.**

**-sighs softly-**

_..._

Ooookayyy...but I'll stay here. I don't know if I could phase back again.

_**So Seth is getting clothes?**_

_**OMFG I WILL GET CLOTHES. -runs off to get clothes-**_

_-picking out clothes that are stylish-_

**-sighs, then hugs Rhys tightly- I'm _so_ glad you're back to normal now.**

**...so...Mom...anything new?**

_Just things I'm sure you don't want to know about._

I'm glad too. -hugs back-

_**-averts eyes- You know, Nessie, maybe I don't need clothes...-winks and then phases-**_

_-brings back clothes- Why are you a wolf again, Jacob? I hope I didn't bring you clothes for nothing._

**-pulls away and grabs the clothes, putting them on- Thanks, Alice.**

**-blinks and looks at Jacob- Huh? Now I'm confused.**

_Yeah, I'm just going to go back to the house now. -leaves-_

_**-facepaw-**_

-takes clothes and puts them on- Thanks Auntie.

_**-comes back- Of course I got clothes for nothing. -leaves-**_

_I'm going to upgrade my closet. -leaves-_

**Come on, Rhys, let's go. -takes his hand and leaves-**

**...Oh! -gets it now, climbs on Jacob's back and they leave-**

XXXXXXXXXX

**And that's that, folks! Hope you enjoyed! XP That went from incredibly intense to incredibly random! Yay! Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**We're back! Sorry for the extremely long wait, it just took forever for us to be able to get together. We've all been pretty busy. But we've got a much longer chapter for you today, in the hopes that you won't be too upset with us for leaving you. XP Oh, and to make it easier on all of us, you guys included, we'll be putting the names of the people before what they say instead of using different font thingies. This is mostly to make it easier on me and you guys. XP Anything in brackets will still be either bold, bold italics, or underlined italics however, depending on which of us wrote it. Here goes!**

**Chapter 8**

Bella: Well, now that we've been here for just over a month, when are we going back to the mainland for a visit?

Nessie: NEVAR! -evil laugh-

Alice: I'm way too busy with this upcoming Christmas to go anywhere.

Edward: Who do you want to see?

Jacob: -eyebrow raise- Why the evil laugh?

Nessie: -shrugs- It felt right. I went with it.

Bella: -rolls eyes- Who do you think, Edward?

Alice: I suppose that we will have to go to the mainland to do some shopping though.

Edward: Ohh...right. Sorry, I'm forgetful sometimes.

Jacob: Alright then...And Bella, I do think a visit o the mainland would be a good idea.

Bella: Alright, so it's settled. We go to the mainland...tomorrow. Right, Alice?

Nessie: Hey, wait a minute, where's Rhys? And Seth? ...wait, maybe I don't want to know.

Alice: Tomorrow? No, by then what I want to get Seth will be sold out. I'm dragging all of you there today.

Edward: ...Do I want to know what you're getting him?

Rhys: Getting who? -comes in with Seth, hair looking decidedly messy, huge grin on his face-

Seth: What are we talking about? -hair messy as well, also grinning-

Nessie: Looks like I was right. -sighs-

Alice: We're talking about how we're going to take over the world. We're going to start by giving Emmett another flamethrower.

Edward: Oh god.

Jacob: Another? He already has one?

Rhys: Right about what, Mom?

Bella: Yeah, Emmett with a flamethrower would definitely be a good take-over-the-world plot.

Nessie: Oh, just trying to figure out where you and Seth were.

Seth: And where did you think we were?

Nessie: I'd rather not say.

Alice: Well, we took away his old one, but giving him another should allow our plan to work:  
Step 1: Give Emmett a flamethrower  
Step 2: ?  
Step 3: Profit.

Edward: Step 2: Run like hell.

Jacob: Seth? Think about that for two seconds.

Rhys: -eyeroll-

Seth: Oh. -blushes- Well, I'm an idiot.

Nessie: Umm...yeah. Just a bit.

Bella: I agree with Edward.

Alice: Okay, that means we can put the plan into action.

Rhys: Yeah...Seth...-facepalm-

Bella: The plan we were talking about before Rhys and Seth showed up?

Seth: ?

Alice: Oh right, I forgot about the real plan. We're going to be going to the mainland for Christmas shopping.

Edward: Right, yes. And you are going to drag us there today?

Jacob: I'm already done shopping.

Rhys: How did you manage that?

Nessie: Did you go to the mainland without any of us or something?

Seth: We're going to the mainland? Awesome. We'll get to see the other wolves again!

Alice: Did you buy everyone keychains or something?

Jacob: Hardy har har. -stays silent about what he got everybody-

Bella: So when are we leaving? I want to visit Charlie.

Alice: We'll leave as soon as everyone is ready.

Edward: Ready.

Jacob: Not going.

Rhys: Pretty much ready.

Bella: I'm ready. I'm more than ready.

Nessie: You should still join us, Jake, even if you don't buy anything. It'll be more fun if you're there. -grins- Besides, you can help me pick stuff for the others.

Seth: I'm ready whenever. Wait...let me go fix my hair.

Alice: Yeah, when I said everyone I meant you. I would not let you go out looking like that.

Edward: Seth, you could not have been more gay right there.

Jacob: -sigh- Fine.

Rhys: Edward! ...I should fix mine too.

Seth: Let's go, then. -takes Rhys' hand and they go- -totally ignoring Edward's comment-

Nessie: -sighs- We're going to be here for another long while. I doubt they'll just be fixing their hair...

Alice: Great. Now I'm going to miss sales.

Edward: Wellllllll...yeah, they're going to be a while.

Jacob: Nessie, we were the same way at first.

Nessie: At first? We're still mostly that way...we just manage to tone it down somewhat effectively.

Bella: Let's just leave without them.

Alice: Maybe we should. But then they wouldn't be very happy with us.

Edward: They could just do their own shopping.

Nessie: Yeah. They'll get over it.

Alice: Okay, let's go.

Edward: Okay. -all leave-

-later-

Seth: -walks back to the clearing with Rhys- Huh? They left without us...?

Leah: -climbing a tree- They left a few hours ago. But I know that Alice started shopping weeks ago, so I'm searching everywhere.

Rhys: That's cheating! -hair still just as messy-

Seth: I'm sure there's a rule against that somewhere. -hair is even messier than before-

Leah: Whatever, I don't care.

Rhys: -eyeroll- Where have you been lately anyways? I haven't seen you around the house.

Seth: Not like that's a bad thing.

Lean: Shut up. And I've been around, I've just been doing other things.

Rhys: Like...? OH! IS IT A GUY?

Seth: On this island? Nobody else lives here, Rhys. Besides, no guy in his right mind would want anything to do with that. -gestures at Leah- Not once her true personality was unleashed.

Leah: You're just jealous that I have a personality, unlike you.

Rhys: You taped him in his bedroom. Then sold those tapes to my grandmother.

Seth: I do so have a personality! Why else would Rhys be in love with me?

Leah: He's desperate. Obviously.

Rhys: -shakes a little- Seth...what do you do to control phasing?

Seth: -glances at him- Think happy thoughts. It takes a while to properly control it all, though, so no one would blame you if you "accidentally" lost control.

Leah: I would. And I'm sure Alice would be pissed if you ripped your clothes.

Rhys: I'm pretty sure ripped clothes is the least of your concerns right now. -icy glare-

Seth: Nobody cares what you think, Leah. Alice would understand.

Leah: Whatever. -continues climbing tree-

Rhys: _**(Tall tree.)**_ Urrrrrgh. She really gets under my skin.

Seth: Try living with her your whole life. **(No kidding.)**

Rhys: I plan on it. -smiles- Shall we go?

Seth: Alright. -they leave-

**End**

**There you go, folks, I hope it was satisfactory enough to make up for the long wait! Oh, for those of you out there who are fans of TMI (the Mortal Instruments), you should check out the new fic that we've just started. I already posted it. It's called "Too Much Information", and an explanation for the title is in the first chapter. XP Now please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I know, it's been nearly a month. Well, we didn't have any time to get together over the past long while, so today's been the first day we could actually write. But hey, at least you get a long chapter today! It was 6 and a bit pages long to write out, and that's with us writing single spaced, so I hope it'll make up for the wait. XP Here goes! Just a reminder that when the wolves are in their wolf form, their thought speech is in quotations.**

**Chapter 9**

Bella: That was a nice Christmas...and New Year's.

Nessie: Yeah, I absolutely loved my present. -winks at Jacob-

Seth: New Year's would've been more entertaining if we'd spent it with the other wolves.

Alice: If you had told me you wanted them here, I could have sent a boat for them.

Jacob: Mine was better, Nessie. -grins- -turns to Edward- You might not want to visit your meadow for a while. .

Rhys: Well, for my first New Year's Eve ever, I'd say it went amazingly.

Bella: Oh yeah, I keep forgetting how young you are, Rhys.

Nessie: Wait, first? Oh, right, first real New Year's Eve.

Seth: No, no, it's fine, Alice, I was just complaining for the sake of complaining.

Alice: -gasp- It was! I should have made it much more special!

Rhys: You'd have a hard time trying to top Seth. -smiles-

Edward: -clues in- Wait...what did you do to the meadow? O_o

Seth: Heh heh...yeah, I'm pretty awesome. -grins-

Nessie: Dad, you really don't want to know.

Bella: Hey! Don't screw up my special place! I mean...our special place...

Alice: _(__La La La, NOTHING!__)_

Jacob: I'm pretty sure Leah's already rigged the whole place with cameras anyways...-shudder-

Rhys: O_O Seth, we may have to go buy back some stuff from Leah...

Edward: More to the point, WHAT DID YOU DO?

Seth: Oh God...LEAH! GET YOUR STUPID ASS OVER HERE!

Nessie: Wait, what? But it was me and Jake that were at...the...meadow...

Bella: -shifty eyes-

Leah: -comes over from Oblivion- What?

Jacob: I believe we need to talk to you. About your cameras.

Rhys: And the tapes.

Edward: MEADOW! MEADOW! MEADOW!

Bella: It's okay, Edward, calm down. -puts hands on his shoulders-

Nessie: I can't believe you, Leah. I can't believe you'd do something like that.

Seth: I can. And give us those tapes.

Leah: If you want them you gotta pay.

Jacob: I'M NOT PAYING YOU FOR MY OWN SEX TAPES!

Edward: -mutters very quietly- Bella did. -coughing fit-

Rhys: O.O Bella? ...oh GAWD!

Bella: -innocent expression- You have no proof.

Nessie: MOM! THAT'S JUST WRONG!

Seth: -shudder- Well, it's not like any of us can have any secrets ordinarily.

Leah: I just happen to market those secrets.

Alice: -drawing random plans for a random house of randomness-

Jacob: ...How many times did you tape us?

Rhys: And us?

Edward: You can tape us anytime.

Bella: Hey! I never agreed to that!

Nessie: Well, neither did we!

Seth: We didn't either! But stupid Leah just has to stick her nose where it DOESN'T BELONG!

Leah: You know a lot about sticking things where they don't belong.

Rhys: -mouth drops open- You...you...you...-speechless-

Seth: O_O LEAH! -starts shaking- -phases and launches at Leah-

Nessie: O_O

Leah: -phases and attacks-

Alice: Oh no! ...I spilled my ink on my house plans.

Jacob: Godfriggindammit. Enough, you two! ...I said ENOUGH! -eyeroll- -phases and gets ready to join in-

Rhys: Me too! -phases-

Edward: Oh no you don't. -grabs Rhys-

Seth: -snarls, being all vicious- "Leah, you're going to PAY for that! ALL of it!"

Nessie: -helps Edward hold Rhys back-

Bella :Is it still readable? -looking at Alice-

Alice: The bathroom is ruined. I really liked it, too.

Leah: "You have no chance of hurting me, you'll be too busy doing your nails." -slashes at his face-

Jacob: "That's harsh. Even for you, Leah."

Rhys: -breaks out of Edward and Nessie's grip- "SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH, LEAH!" -lunges at her-

Edward: Damn.

Seth: -growls very loudly, attacking even more- -too pissed to even think anything, doesn't notice Rhys is there-

Nessie: Rhys! -goes to get him back-

Bella: Hmm...well, you could always start it over? Just the bathroom, I mean.

Alice: I guess I could...Oh wait, what are those guys doing?

Leah: -ripping and tearing- _(__Skin, not clothes.__)_

Edward: -grabs Nessie- Not a good idea.

Rhys: -yelps-

Jacob: "ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Nessie: But...but he's getting hurt!

Bella: -looks over- Oh. Oh! Wow...when did this start?

Seth: -hears Rhys yelp and stops- "Rhys?"

Alice: I don't know.

Leah: -hits Rhys again-

Edward: Bella, it started when you bought sex tapes of everybody!

Rhys: -yelps again- "Get off me!" -slashes Leah-

Jacob: -internal conflict- "You guys have 30 seconds before I do something I'd really rather not do."

Bella: Hey, it's Leah's fault for making them in the first place!

Seth: "Leah, stop it! Don't you dare hurt him!" -attacks her even more now-

Nessie: RHYS! Jacob, do something!

Leah: -attacking back-

Jacob: _**(Alpha Voice, to the rescue! -superman drawing-)**_ -uses Alpha Voice- "Stop. All of you. Right now."

Rhys: -stops-

Seth: -stops in mid-attack, struggles to break free of the command- -whimpers-

Leah: -stops, frustrated-

Jacob: "Edward, can you go get us clothes?"

Edward: Yes. I'm thinking we should just have a closet full of wolf clothing for you when you guys phase. -runs off-

Bella: What's going on? Why'd they all stop?

Seth: -whimpers, still trying to break free- "You promised, Jake! You promised you'd never use that!"

Leah: "You bastard!"

Alice: Don't know why, but having a portable closet sounds like a pretty good idea.

Jacob: "You gave me no choice! One of you was going to get killed!"

Seth: "It would've been Leah, so it's okay!"

Bella: Yeah, I'm sure you think so.

Alice: You know that we would use it all the time.

Edward: Back with clothes.

Jacob: "Now, all of you are going to phase back when I let you go, okay? I don't want to have to do this again." -lets them go-

Rhys: -phases back obediently-

Seth: -hesitates, growling, though it's not clear whether it's directed at Jacob or Leah-

Nessie: Rhys! Are you okay?

Bella: Oh, that's what the clothes are for.

Leah: -changes back- _(__NAKID!__)_

Rhys: I'm fine, Mom. -pulling clothes on-

Jacob: -dressing-

Seth: -still a wolf, debating whether he should phase back or not-

Nessie: Are you sure? -eyeing the scratches all over him-

Leah: I could make you not so fine.

Jacob: Seth...now.

Rhys: Stay the hell away from me, bitch. -to Leah-

Seth: -looks up at Jacob challengingly- -knows Jacob can't hear his thoughts anymore, but Edward can- "You'll have to make me, Jacob." -says this quite venomously-

Nessie: Leah, don't even. And Rhys, watch your mouth!

Leah: Whatever. -goes off- _(__Jiggle jiggle__)_

Jacob: Seth...-rubs his face-

Rhys: Seth, just phase back.

Edward: Leah, get back here. Now.

Bella: So confused...

Seth: "You didn't have any problems breaking your promise before, so what's stopping you now?"

Nessie: Leah, you're not getting away that easily. -tackles her-

Leah: _(__NAKID!__)_ -hits her-

Edward: -translates-

Jacob: Seth, are we really going to do this? You guys are my pack. I had to prevent something serious from happening.

Seth: "I don't care. The point is, you broke your promise, so if you want me to phase back, you've got to make me."

Nessie: -growls- Do not hit me! -hits her back-

Leah: -hits her again, fight breaks out-

Edward: -grabs Leah, but gets hit in the face- _**(WITH HER BOOBS!)**_

Rhys: -goes over to Seth- Please just phase back?

Nessie: -somehow kicks her in the face-

Seth: -growls, but softly- -phases back somewhat reluctantly & grabs some clothes, putting them on- -won't look at Jacob-

Bella: This is rather intense. Anyone want some blood flavoured popcorn?

Alice: Pass it over.

Leah: -rawr-

Edward: -ROAR!-

Rhys: Thank you. I mean it.

Jacob: -twitches a little-

Bella: -passes the popcorn after taking a handful-

Seth: Yeah. You're welcome. -glares over at Jacob- Come on, Rhys, let's go.

Nessie: -growl-

Leah: -grr-

Alice: -nom-

Rhys: Seth, wait.

Jacob: LEAH, QUIT FUCKING AROUND! -pins her to a tree- WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO GODDAMNED DIFFICULT? CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND BEHAVE YOURSELF FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?

Seth: What is it, Rhys? -deceptively calm-

Nessie: O_O

Leah: No. -punches Rhys-

Jacob: -pins Leah on the ground face first- I swear to God, if you touch anyone of my pack again, I will end you.

Seth: -takes Rhys away- We're leaving. Now.

**End**

**So there you have it, folks! Just over 6 pages typed...I hope that was good enough for you all. XP We should be back either Saturday or Sunday, so I promise you it won't be another month before you get an update. XD Please review! Hmm...I just realized that I'm the only one who didn't have any brackets today...ah well.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry this didn't come sooner. We were going to get together, but it turned out that Sean had to go to Mexico that week, and then last weekend just didn't work out. But hey, at least this is a nice long chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Alice: Hey guys, look what I got! -puts down box-

Nessie: Oooh...shiny...

Bella: You know, Alice, I wouldn't have pegged you as being one to buy something like this.

Seth: ...wow, that's just...insane.

Edward: Bella, when does Alice ever buy something typical?

Jacob: Yeah...but this?

Rhys: O_o

Alice: I've always wanted to have a two-foot tall T-Rex pencil sharpener.

Nessie: It's amazing. You must need some huge pencil for that. **(Cuz ****that**** wasn't suggestive AT ALL)**

Bella: True, Edward, true.

Seth: Umm...yeah, I've got nothing to say. Oh, yes I do. Anyone seen Leah?

Edward: Nessie, all Alice has to do is talk to Jasper. -wink-

Rhys: Seth...? Why do you want to see Leah?

Alice: I think that she's in the forest. _(__NAKED!__)_

Nessie: That's not what I meant, Dad!

Seth: I don't...I just want to know where she is so I know if she's trying to be a creepy stalker again.

Edward: Suuure.

Rhys: Seth, I'm pretty sure no place is safe from her. I've found random camera equipment everywhere. Like, even in our house.

Jacob: She's gotten really out of hand.

Alice: I found cameras in my closet.

Leah: _(__IN THE FOREST NAKED!__)_

Seth: I swear, we're gonna have to comb the entire island and destroy all cameras.

Nessie: Even that won't be enough. She'll just set more up.

Edward: What about the tapes? -stares at Bella-

Rhys: Yeah...

Jacob: _**(-combusts-)**_

Alice: You don't still have the tapes, do you Bella?

Bella: ...maaaaaybe...

Nessie: -shudders- Mom! Some of those are of me!

Edward: And us!

Rhys: AND US! -points to Seth- YUCK!

Jacob: -shudders-

Alice: -thinks about what she and Jasper did in the closet- -eyes widen-

Bella: -would be blushing if it were possible- How else do you think I've come up with all the new kinky stuff for us, Edward?

Nessie: FROM US?

Bella: No...mostly Rose and Emmett...

Edward: ...O_o That's twisted, even for me...

Rhys: O_o

Jacob: O_o

Alice: O_o

Nessie: O_o

Seth: O_o

Bella: Well, they do interesting stuff. And wasn't the issue that Leah is making the tapes in the first place?

Edward: You bought them...

Rhys: Yeah...if you didn't buy them, then she would have no customers and therefore would stop making them...

Jacob: _**(Charlie's buying tapes! XDDD)**_

Leah: _(__TROLLOLOLOLOL__)_

Bella: Well, if she hadn't started making them, I wouldn't have started buying them.

Seth: That's not the point, and you know it.

Edward: Well said, Seth.

Alice: And I'm guessing that if my favourite company didn't make clothes, then I wouldn't have bought any clothes? I would have just gotten them from somewhere else. It's because I would have wanted it, not because it was there.

Bella: **(Wow, long speech. XP)** I...well...she...that's different!

Seth: No, it really isn't.

Edward: Bella, tell us where the tapes are.

Rhys: Please?

Jacob: We're begging you.

Leah: _(__Bonce, bonce, bonce.__)_

Bella: They're hidden. Safely. And nobody will ever see them again.

Seth: Including you?

Nessie: Probably not.

Edward: OMG. YOU WOULD HIDE THEM THERE.

Alice: -sees what Edward saw- OMG NOO!

Bella: See? Nobody will ever get them. -happy with herself-

Edward: THEY'RE IN OUR WEDDING ALBUM? HOW COULD YOU? -runs off to get them-

Alice: I PUT THAT ALBUM TOGETHER WITH LOVE AND CARE AND NOW YOU'VE DEFILED IT!

Bella: Wait! Edward, come back! -runs after him-

Seth: DESTROY THE TAPES, EDWARD!

-about 15 minutes pass-

Edward: -comes back with armful of tapes-

Alice: -holding Bella back-

Bella: -struggling- Let me go!

Seth: Destroy them! Burn them in a huge bonfire!

Edward: Not before I see what she's been watching. -pulls out a portable DVD player-

Rhys: Oh God.

Jacob: Looks like you get to find out what happened to the meadow...

Edward: -twitch- MEADOW! MEADOW! MEADOW!

Alice: O_O

Bella: Let go of me, Alice! I've got to save my tapes!

Seth: -shuddering- Well, there's no way I'm watching. -turns away-

Edward: -naming titles- Rose and Emmett: Raise the Roof (Literally), Tennis Court Debauchery, That Goes Where?, and etc. Nessie and Jacob: Meadow Romp 1 through 8, Doggy crossed out Wolf Style, Private Striptease # 1, 2, and 3, ant etc. Alice and Jasper: Sewing Machines Gone Wild, Janitor's Closet Mayhem, Wedding "Planning". Seth and Rhys: Anatomy Lessons 1 through 4, "Coffee Time", "I Swear I'm Just Going Over to Study". Edward and Bella ...you guys don't get to know those. -closes box-

Alice: There was a camera in that janitor's closet?

Bella: Give me my tapes back now!

Seth: Hell no! Destroy them!

Nessie: I'm with Seth on this one.

Rhys: Burn them!

Jacob: DON'T WATCH THEM!

Alice: Use a flamethrower!

Seth: Steal one of Emmett's! He's got, like, 10 of them!

Bella: NO! DON'T KILL THEM!

Edward: -goes to get a flamethrower-

Alice: -pulls one out of nowhere-

Bella: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -starts crying- DON'T KILL THEM!

Seth: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Rhys: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Jacob: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Edward: -comes back- DOOOOO IIIITTT!

Alice: -turns flamethrower on-

Bella: !

Seth: -watching in antici...pation-

Rhys: -waits-

Edward: -...- GO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?

Alice: -sets the tapes on fire-

Bella: -crying-

Seth: -cheering- We're safe! Now all we have to do is destroy the cameras!

Rhys: Woot woot!

Edward: Sweet.

Alice: -turns flamethrower off- I think they've completely melted now.

Bella: -hysterical tears-

Seth: Bella, tell us where Leah hid the cameras!

Edward: And give us your extra copies of the tapes!

Rhys: She has copies?

Jacob: Figures.

Leah: _(__Making more copies, trollolololol__)_

Bella: -still crying hysterically, shakes her head-

Seth: Maybe we should torture Leah for the info.

Rhys: That sounds good.

Jacob: I really should say no...

Alice: Say yes anyway.

Seth: There's only one way you can stop me, Jacob. Are you going to do it, or let me deal with my sister on my own? ...well, maybe with Rhys' help.

Jacob: Seth...

Rhys: ...

Edward: ...

Alice: ...

Nessie: ...

Bella: -still hysterical-

Seth: That's what I thought. -turns to go-

Jacob: Just...don't do anything stupid.

Edward: ...

Rhys: ...

Alice: ...

Nessie: ...

Bella: -hysterical-

Seth: You coming, Rhys? **(Lol...I like innuendos.)**

Rhys: _**(Uhh, uhh, uhh, UHH, UHH, YEEEEEEES!)**_ Yeah, I'm coming.

Jacob: So am I.

Edward: This could be entertaining.

Alice: I'll bring the flamethrower.

Seth: **(LOL)** -they all go in search of Leah, except for Bella, who is still crying hysterically- LEAH! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Edward: _**(JUST YOUR ASS, NOTHING ELSE!)**_ -searching-

Rhys: -see above-

Jacob: -see above-

Leah: _(__-detaches ass-__)_

Alice: -searching-

Seth: Where in the hell are you, bitch?

Nessie: Be nice, Seth.

Seth: I don't have to be. She's my sister.

Rhys: Well...

Jacob: There?

Leah: -chilling in the forest- _(__NAKED__)_

Seth: -goes over to her- Where are the cameras set up? All of them?

Nessie: Auntie Alice, do you happen to have any clothes with you that you can force Leah to wear?

Rhys: Please?

Jacob: Leah, we just want to be able to...enjoy...our partners without being taped.

Alice: Yeah, of course. -throws clothes at Leah-

Leah: -tosses them away- If you want to figure out where they are, buy the tapes.

Seth: Hell no!

Nessie: ...that might actually be a good idea.

Jacob: What?

Edward: ?

Rhys: Well, if we all bought our own...Who knows? It might make for good viewing.

Alice: ...You want to watch tapes of each other?

Leah: If you have the cash, then watch away.

Nessie: Well, I was meaning more what Rhys said. We each watch our own tapes, then we'll know what ares to avoid...or where to get rid of cameras from.

Seth: You know, that actually dose make sense.

Rhys: Precisely! And Alice, I know I won't be watching anyone else's tape.

Jacob: Makes sense.

Alice: When you say it like that it makes more sense.

Leah: Okay, so pay up.

Seth: How much are the tapes? And yeah, I won't be watching anyone else's tapes either.

Nessie: Me neither.

Edward: I might. JOKING, JOKING.

Jacob: Did anyone think to bring money?

Rhys: ...No.

Alice: I always have money.

Leah: They're twenty bucks a pop.

Seth: Wow, you must be filthy rich by now if Bella bought so many.

Nessie: Auntie Alice, will you buy me mine?

Rhys: How about ours? -gestures at Seth-

Edward: And ours?

Alice: I'll pay for all of them. -gives money-

Leah: Nice doing business with you. -gives tapes-

Seth: -takes his and Rhys' tapes- Thanks, Alice.

Rhys: Thank you.

Jacob: Thanks, Alice. -takes his and Nessie's tapes-

Edward: -takes tapes- Thanks.

Alice: No problem. -takes hers-

Seth: Now lets' go watch these.

Nessie: And then destroy the cameras.

Rhys: Rawr. -drags Seth off-

Jacob: Let's go, Nessie. -off they go-

Alice: -leaves to find Jasper-

Edward: -goes to get Bella-

Leah: -naked with money-

**End**

**There! It's finally finished! Be happy that I typed this, even though I have a sore thumb which hurts when I type. XP Please review, and don't forget, if you are a fan of the Mortal Instruments series (City of Bones, City of Ashes, City of Glass) check out our other fic, "Too Much Information". Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**-comes out with hands up- Don't shoot! I swear I didn't mean to leave you all hanging for so long! You still love me? Still love us? Please? Please say yes... -ahem- Anyway...so when last we left off, nearly two years ago, our favourite band of werewolves, vampires, and weird crossbreeds had destroyed Bella's copies of their sex tapes, then bought copies from Leah to watch and get ideas from. This pretty much starts up where that left off, though after the watching of the tapes. Enjoy! And please don't kill us for abandoning you that long...**

**Chapter 11**

Bella: So...how bout them tapes?

Nessie: They were fun. To watch.

Seth: And re-enact.

Edward: Rawr. -looks at Bella- We had fun, right?

Rhys: -blushes a bit- Seth! They don't need to know that!

Jacob: I think "Meadow Romp" was my favourite series. Sorry Edward.

Alice: Jasper didn't want to watch them. We did however break one of my sewing machines...

Leah: -rolling naked in money-

Bella: -winks at Edward- There's more where that came from.

Seth: Ah come on, Rhys, it's not like they didn't do the same.

Nessie: It's always fun to defile places sacred to my parents.

Edward: -raises an eyebrow- Please define "defile", Nessie.

Rhys: Still! -mock punches Seth-

Jacob: -grins- Again, sorry Eddo.

Nessie: -smirks- You're a walking dictionary, Dad, you know what I mean.

Seth: You liked it, Rhys. And you still like the memory of it.

Edward: -twitch twitch- How bad? Do we even still HAVE a meadow?

Rhys: Maybe. -grins and shifts a bit-

Nessie: Oh, the meadow's still there, the flowers are just crushed beyond recognition.

Bella: Umm...guys...there's a beached whale over there. What do we do with it?

Seth: Where is it?

Bella: ...on the beach. Duh.

Nessie: Can we eat it?

Edward: GAH! MEADOW! … And no. Whale isn't very tasty.

Rhys: Can't Emmett just toss it back into the ocean?

Voice: My whale will aveeenge me...

Alice: Did you guys hear something?

Seth: Maybe it was Leah. Hiding. And being a stalker.

Nessie: No, it sounded more like one of those crappy ghost voices people use when they're trying to be spooky.

Edward: Well, we did make Leah sign that restraining order.

Rhys: Like she would listen though. Bitch. -pouts a little-

Jacob: Yeah, I heard something. I agree with Nessie.

Alice: -phone beeps- I got a text from Leah. It says "I'm not stalking you guys!" Because that's believable.

Voice: WOOOO! FEAR MEEE!

Bella: Maybe it's the whale. It's speaking whale.

Edward: -facepalm- How did she even get your number, Alice?

Rhys: That does sound like a fake ghost voice...but who would be haunting the island?

Jacob: The whale?

Voice: THE WHALE SHALL AVENGE ME!

Nessie: I don't think it's the whale.

Seth: ...didn't someone own this island before we moved here?

Edward: Yes. An elderly gentleman.

Rhys: But didn't he die of a heart attack? At least, that's what you guys told us.

Alice: Well...I may have helped his heart condition along...

Bella: So now he's looking to get revenge. Great.

Nessie: ...with a whale?

Seth: Doesn't seem like a very well thought out revenge scheme.

Edward: _**(I have a big whale, and a little island, and I'm not sure how well this plan was thought out.)**_ Well...we do have some exorcism books.

Rhys: We have a GHOST? Now I've heard it all.

Ghost: YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! AND TOOK MY FLAMINGOS!

Alice: The lawn decorations were ugly and needed to be burned!

Nessie: So we're going to exorcise it? Seems kinda harsh.

Seth: Couldn't we just move to a different island or something?

Edward: Yes, let's move to a different island. Description of this one? "For Sale: One Island. Spacious fields, wide forests, and an angry ghost who likes to beach whales."

Rhys: -laughs-

Ghost: I SHALL BEACH ALL THE WHALES UNTIL YOU LEAVEEE!

Nessie: Let's leave before he kills more whales. We've got money, we don't need to sell this island.

Bella: But Alice spent so long planning out the houses here...

Edward: We're not leaving. We practically just got here.

Rhys: Our house is almost done! -looks at Seth-

Jacob: Let's just exorcise the thing and be done with it.

Alice: I just got my closet to how I like it...

Seth: I still think exorcising is a little overkill. **(Pun intended?)**

Nessie: Well, what do we do?

Bella: Apologize? Maybe we can live in peace, vampires, werewolves, and ghost.

Seth: I think there's a TV show like that. It's bound to work!

Edward:_** (-facepalm-)**_ I don't think Hallmark sells "Sorry I gave you a heart attack" cards.

Ghost: I CAN'T EVEN HOLD CARDS! BECAUSE YOU KILLED MEEEE!

Bella: Well, we're sorry. Aren't we, Alice? -nudges her-

Edward: Sorry!

Rhys: Sorry!

Jacob: Sorry!

Alice: Sorry. _(__But not about the flamingos.__)_

Nessie: Sorry.

Seth: Sorry.

Bella: See, Mr Ghost? We're all sorry. So please don't beach any more whales.

Ghost: Very well...but I WANT MORE FLAMINGOS!

Alice: Anything but that. How about your own section of the island?

Ghost: WITH FLAMINGOS!

Alice: ...Fine.

Bella: There, see? Was that really so hard?

Edward: Bella, we never told you about the Flamingo Massacre of '86, did we? Alice has a thing about flamingos.

Rhys: ...what happened?

Jacob: This is gonna be good.

Alice: Just because I went across the country burning them doesn't mean it was a massacre!

Bella: ...I'm pretty sure that constitutes as a massacre, Alice.

Edward: -nods-

Rhys: -trying really hard not to laugh-

Alice: No, it was just a cleansing of the nation!

Seth: Suuure...you just keep telling yourself that.

Rhys: -bursts out laughing- _**(I think that's what Hitler called the Holocaust... O_o)**_

Alice: Come on, it wasn't as bad as when I destroyed all the leg warmers!

Nessie: That one I can understand. Leg warmers are awful.

Seth: -whispers to Rhys- Shall we leave them to their own devices?

Edward: -shudders- Those were dark times.

Rhys: -whispers back- Sure. Anatomy Lesson #5?

Seth: Sounds good. -grins and sneaks off with him-

Nessie: -doesn't notice- So, were there any other fashion massacres?

Alice: ...more than you need to know about.

Nessie: -shudders-

Bella: All those wedding dresses...they never stood a chance.

Edward: Nope. And that's why we don't discuss those incidents anymore.

Jacob: ...Huh. I married into a strange family.

Alice: Were you expecting something else?

Nessie: You knew what you were getting into long before I was born.

Edward: Wow. When you put it like that...awkward.

Jacob: Yeah...time to go.

Ghost: Get my flamingos...

Alice: -shudders-

**End**

**-comes out of hiding- Are you guys still upset? Please say no. I promise we will bring you more frequent chapters now, but I won't say how frequent. Rest assured, you will not have to wait nearly two years again. XD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
